


【瓜疼】Teenage dream

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, M/M, Song: Teenage Dream (Katy Perry), Teenagers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 14:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21647770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 不走寻常路的瓜性转 要是不够瓜左就干脆不分左右吧可能OOC吧我也不知道够不够好
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 8





	【瓜疼】Teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> 不走寻常路的瓜性转 要是不够瓜左就干脆不分左右吧  
可能OOC吧我也不知道够不够好

虽然大概只是青春期作祟，但是李永钦讨厌派对。

派对当然是李泰容搞的。李泰容分明应该是个年纪轻轻就继承家业的正经男人的，却总是不定时在家搞些娱乐活动，美名其曰“劳逸结合”；倒不是说李泰容没有认真工作，有他扛着所谓的家业或者传承李永钦的生活反而自由得多。或许是自由过头了，青春期到来时疯长的不只有痘痘和身高，还有无休止的叛逆期。

“今天又是为什么？”李永钦走到客厅时李泰容正站在小梯子上往天花板上挂气球。

“庆祝春天到来，”李泰容说，他挂好落地窗帘左侧最后一个黄色气球才从梯子上跳下来看李永钦，“小小年纪为什么整天穿黑色？现在已经是春天了。”

“虽然有点早，但是我觉得庆祝儿童节可能更符合你的性格。”李永钦用小皮鞋顶端在地板和地毯交接的地方敲敲。李泰容怕冷，即便是四月气候稍暖他也在家穿着薄毛衣；他走到地板这边时李永钦才发现他居然光着脚，虽然是踩在地毯上。

“是，但是我们永钦今年已经19岁了，是大人了。所以这次肯定不会偷偷跑掉放我鸽子。”李泰容挤眉弄眼笑话他，从旁边的高脚桌上抽了杯香槟递给他。

“谁知道呢。”李永钦接了香槟，喝掉三分之一就还给李泰容。然后他逃跑前冲着厨房的方向喊：“李泰容，你怎么在家不穿鞋，还不吃东西就喝香槟！”果然厨房马上传来餐刀叮咚一下落地的声音，紧接着是郑在玹的脚步声和喊声：“哥！”

“呀！李永钦你故意的吧！”李泰容慌里慌张把香槟放回去——尽管杯子里液面已经矮下去一截根本来不及掩饰——又跳回地毯上去找他丢在角落的袜子，根本无暇顾及恶作剧得逞、带着一串轻笑跑出去的李永钦。

李永钦不是每次都会逃避聚会——李泰容其实是个会玩的，只是庆祝春天到来这种理由实在很幼稚——但是只要逃跑他就会去同一个地方避难，李泰容的房子后面有条小河，从李永钦的房间窗户就能看到。李永钦小跑时看了一眼手表，快八点了。天已经黑下来，但还不算太晚。果然他到达时那里已经有了别人——蓝白色制服裙很好辨认——李永钦放慢了脚步。

他第一次发现黄冠珩是在情人节。日子挺巧的，但是在得知郑在玹这种完美情人还真在情人节这天出生之后李永钦觉得没什么巧合能让他惊讶了。高中生年纪的女孩子，穿附近公立学校的校服；齐肩发一周里有三天扎起来，剩下两天用白色发卡别在耳朵后面。周末可能是穿自己的衣服，也可能会和朋友出去玩；李永钦周末有西班牙语和舞蹈课，没法在窗户边上等她来。

为什么只是踢石头玩水就玩得这么开心呢？观察了两周的李永钦百思不解。最开始李永钦把黄冠珩的快乐秘诀归功于那条河，于是他第一次从李泰容的派对上偷跑出来时想也没想就跑了过去。因为家教李永钦很少会在需要运动的场合之外不顾形象地大步跑，到达河边就扶着膝盖气喘吁吁。

“你没事吧？”黄冠珩——她没有自我介绍，但是校服的胸卡出卖了她——从校服裙的口袋里摸出手帕递给上气不接下气的李永钦。

李永钦喘着吐出断断续续一句“你——为什么，咳咳——怎么在这”显然是把对方吓了一跳。黄冠珩想也没想就一边鞠躬道歉一边往后退，她踩着石头跳到河另一边——再不属于李泰容的花园范围的地方——然后小跑着躲到附近的树后面偷偷觑李永钦的反应。她大概是以为李永钦看不见她，可其实校服裙的一角分明就露在外面。

第二次见面时黄冠珩告诉他之前物业的人说这片地是私人财产不可以随便进来她才想要逃跑的，因为李永钦皱着眉头看起来很不开心的样子。李永钦不以为意地说下次有人来你就说是我同意你在这里待着的。黄冠珩睁大了眼睛说小少爷果然不一样。

“你知道我是谁吗就叫我小少爷？”李永钦问。其实郑在玹偶尔也这么叫他。“少爷”是地位象征，但家里其实就他们三个人，没有司机或者佣人。李泰容只有在郑在玹面前才露出少爷脾气，反正郑在玹宠他。反而是郑在玹有时候说李泰容太惯着李永钦，不过不是责怪，他作为“哥哥的配偶”也没好到哪里去。

“你是从这附近的房子里跑出来的嘛。这边地价本来就很贵，还能住的起有花园的独栋肯定是小少爷吧。”黄冠珩拍了拍手。

“那和你住的地方比呢？” 李永钦问，然后他又补上一句他的名字是李永钦。

“我有一个哥哥和一个弟弟，他们两个挤一个房间。我在隔壁，有自己的房间很自由但是他们两个闹起来真的很吵，这种时候就觉得家里太小了。”黄冠珩拧着眉毛假装抱怨，其实是笑着的。李永钦一挑眉，房子不是他的，他本就没有骄傲的资本。更何况他的房间和李泰容的房间在二楼走廊的两个尽头，距离远到小时候打雷的夜晚李永钦甚至没有勇气一个人走过去偷偷钻李泰容的被窝。当然现在他不会对李泰容——或者任何人——承认自己害怕打雷或者依赖李泰容。

“今天换发卡了？”李永钦终于走过去。今天黄冠珩的发卡是浅黄色，和李泰容的气球一样。

“庆祝春天到来嘛。”黄冠珩说。李永钦原本以为除了李泰容，世界上找不到第二个特意庆祝春天到来的人。以他的理解李泰容是把“迎接春天”当作理由，黄冠珩却是为了别的理由而迎接春天。当然他又知道以黄冠珩的性格肯定不是因为触景生情。李永钦正处于teenage（1）的末尾，即使再不情愿也很快就会踏入更加复杂的成年世界；他仍保留随心所欲、爱恶作剧的孩子特征，却也因为思考虚无人生哲学和不可期的未来的频率增加而隐约焦虑起来。李永钦庆幸她还不急着长大，小孩子才不需要早早领教哀愁。果然黄冠珩紧接着说：“我一直都想踩水玩的，等了一个冬天可算暖和起来了。”

“那就去吧。”李永钦说。于是他们两个都站起来。黄冠珩又走得远一点把书包和手机放下避免沾到水，李永钦站在河边冲她摆手。

“啊，还是算了，”黄冠珩都已经走到小河边上，却忽然停下来，“你这身衣服好贵的，沾了水肯定就不能再穿，所以还是算了。”

李永钦白了她一眼，自顾自脱掉西装外套又端正单膝跪下脱掉皮鞋和小腿袜，然后他躲过了黄冠珩阻拦他的手径自跳进那条河。四月初的水很凉，短裤湿透了糊在身上并不百分百愉快；脚底踩着水草和粗糙沙砾感觉怪异。但是整体来说新鲜感大于一切不快，李永钦放松地在水里摇摆起来。

“哇，小少爷果然不差钱。”黄冠珩最终还是把鞋袜脱了，她拢一拢校服裙的下摆坐在河边，只有小腿浸在水里。

“没有你想象的那么贵重，不过要是被李泰容知道了他可能会气死。”李永钦无所谓地耸耸肩，干脆脱掉外套拿来抹脸上的水。

“你就这么指名道姓喊你哥哥吗？”黄冠珩惊讶道。

“你怎么知道他是我哥？”李永钦问出口了又觉得没有必要。他从来没有和黄冠珩说过自己的家世，这样他就能作为“李永钦”而不是“李泰容的弟弟”与人交流。然而他们家向上几代的族谱都被记者挖得干净，更何况那是李泰容。果不其然黄冠珩说：“拜托，李泰容的大名谁不知道。我们班上的女孩子们整天都想着嫁给他。”

“那你也想嫁给他吗？”李永钦问。出乎他意料的是黄冠珩好像被他问倒了。两个人都短暂地沉默了一会，李永钦开始暗自期望她不是在考虑和李泰容要去哪里蜜月旅行。

“嗯…做白日梦的时候会设想一下，反正也没有那个可能。不过我又不认识他，也不知道他是个什么样的人。”黄冠珩托着下巴，胳膊肘支在自己腿上。李永钦看不懂她的表情，但是他觉得这答案四舍五入算是对李泰容说“不”，他暗自得意起来。

“我看你这个性格也当不成名门太太。幸好你认识的是我，我就勉为其难把你当朋友看吧。”李永钦说。

“你这个性格倒是实打实的骄纵少爷。既然我做不了你嫂子，以后继承家业可不能不认兄弟我啊。苟富贵勿相忘！”黄冠珩回嘴。李永钦看她这幅表情，心里想着那他就干脆无理取闹一回。他和黄冠珩说水底的石头太滑让她拉他一把，黄冠珩就站起来冲他伸手。

李永钦去握她的手。他确实真心把黄冠珩当朋友，这一瞬间却忽然有了强烈的性别意识。他的指尖仍然带着水，潮湿的皮肤接触对方温热的手心时却蒸得他口干舌燥。

“不要小瞧我哦，上次哥哥体校集训家里的水还是我搬回去的。小黄细胳膊细腿的掰手腕都赢不了我。”黄冠珩看李永钦只是拉着她的手没了动作，以为李永钦使不上力，就直接伸出另一只手把着李永钦的手腕打算直接拉他上岸。

李永钦终于回了神，他手心用力握着黄冠珩的手直接把她也拉进水里来。他的动作出乎黄冠珩意料。掉进水里以后黄冠珩闭着眼睛死拉着李永钦的手不放；终于稳住重心后黄冠珩还是呼吸急促，她轻轻咳了两下。他们两个的距离不远不近，李永钦看到她打湿的刘海和睫毛、殷红的嘴唇还有水面之上跟着呼吸起伏的肩膀。

他们之间的空气好碍事。

李永钦被自己想要偷亲黄冠珩的突发奇想吓了一跳。这个命题的主谓宾都叫他困扰。为什么我？为什么是她？为什么默认下一个动作是亲吻？爱的能力是隐藏技能，黄冠珩只把李泰容当作白日梦里遥不可及的无厘头幻想，以她的年纪或许还没有体会过实际喜欢一个人的关窍。当然李永钦好像也没有，直到刚才。

黄冠珩喘够了就去瞪李永钦，后者听到自己的心跳和对方的呼吸。李永钦希望自己没有太早脸红。幸好黄冠珩平复了呼吸就打着水“报复”他，看到李永钦毫无防备被泼了一脸时咯咯笑起来。李永钦不甘示弱，他们干脆在水里闹起来。

回到岸上的时候李永钦先爬上去，又伸手去扶黄冠珩。当然这一次他依然心跳加速，但是李永钦舍不得用他“喜欢”的私心干扰她的少女情怀，她说他们是朋友。她还没长大，即使湿透的校服之下隐约露出少女初长成的玲珑线条，她身体的曲线似乎可以完美嵌进李永钦的怀里。李永钦不敢再看，这下他的脸一定红起来了。他背过去等黄冠珩拧掉校服上的水，又心虚地把自己的外套递过去。

黄冠珩谢绝了李永钦借她浴室和更换的干衣服的好意，还说外套下次会还给他。黄冠珩拎着书包跳到小河对面时快速地冲李永钦比了个口型，好像是四个字。李永钦没看清。当然李永钦可以用他新发掘的恋爱技能举一反三期待黄冠珩说的是“我喜欢你”，但是他更希望黄冠珩比的口型是“跟我走吧”。

忘掉身份、家世、责任和礼节，短暂地逃走吧。去做百分之百的李永钦，而不只是李泰容光环之下做一个叛逆的小少爷。尽管他们两个迟早都会长大，但是李永钦希望那天可以来的再晚一点。

**Author's Note:**

> （1）英文数字里以teen结尾的只有13-19，teenage指这个年龄区间的青少年。


End file.
